


Kingsman: Life at Hogwarts

by Stelfca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelfca/pseuds/Stelfca
Summary: Kingsman in Harry Potter AU.Eggsy grew up with his mom and step-father in London. Shortly after he turned eleven, Harry showed up from nowhere and took him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Short pieces about Eggsy's daily life at school.





	Kingsman: Life at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic posted... Also I'm not an English native speaker, so please be lenient with my grammar, much appreciated :)  
> For Chinese ver. please see http://welcometomyplace.lofter.com/post/1ed689a1_12718b26  
> Enjoy!

Character setting:  
Arthur is the Principal.  
Harry is the Head of Gryffindor and Prof. of Muggle Studies and Transfiguration.  
Merlin is the Head of Ravenclaw and Prof. of Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts.  
Poppy is the Head of Slytherin and Prof. of Potions.  
Eggsy and Roxy are Gryffindors, and Charlie is a Slytherin.

 

1\. Sorting Ceremony  
Eggsy: “Please! Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…”  
Sorting Hat: “Okay, fine, I heard you. You won’t fit into other houses anyways. Gryffindor!”  
Eggsy throws the Hat away (ignoring his complaint of “recent young men just don’t understand gentleness.”) and jumps off the chair. He turns and looks at Harry, but to his disappointment, Harry is just smiling and clapping his hands calmly like how he would greet any other new student.  
Carefully covering up his sentiment, Eggsy runs toward Gryffindor’s long table and sits next to Roxy. The boy is too young; he fails to notice the pride in Harry’s gaze which followed him to the table, as if Harry knew he would make it into Gryffindor.

 

2\. Night Wandering  
Charlie runs into the Invisibility Cloak when Eggsy and Roxy are night wandering.  
Eggsy can’t stop laughing at Charlie’s fearful pale face. Roxy takes off the Cloak reluctantly: “Shhh, it’s us. Merlin’s beard, why are you everywhere?”  
Poor Charlie, hasn’t recovered from the shock, says angrily: “Seriously, you need the Invisibility Cloak for night wandering? Cowards. Plus, our Professor Merlin doesn’t have a beard.”  
“Beard?” Eggsy says, “He ain’t even got hair on his head. I wonder if he has ever asked Professor Poppy for some, y’know, hair restorer potion or something.”  
Before he finishes his sentence, Charlie’s face turned white again. Eggsy turns his head around and sees something in the dark just behind him, quietly reflecting moonlight.  
“Ghost..?!” It scares the students stiff.  
Roxy tremblingly waves her wand: “Lumos!”  
The enlarged Prof. Merlin’s face is one foot away from Eggsy’s, looking deadly pale under the spell.  
“I appreciate your concern for my hair condition. But, as you should realize, it is after curfew now. So,” he said slowly, “5 points would be deducted from Slytherin House, and 10 from Gryffindor. The next time I catch you night wandering, I will enchant you with Tarantollegra in front of the class. Now back to beds, students.”  
Eggsy doesn’t know about Roxy and Charlie, but he ends up having a nightmare of being chased the whole night by a boiled egg with a wand stuck in on the side.

 

3\. Boggart  
Merlin: “Next, you will see a Boggart. It can transform into the shape of your biggest fear, and the way to defeat it is the spell Riddikulus.”  
Merlin: “You’re up, Eggsy.”  
Eggsy steps forward and closes his eyes, imagining what will come out of the box. Somehow, Merlin’s pale face comes into his mind.  
When he hears laughter in the class, he suddenly tenses up. “Please don’t.” Eggsy mumbles and opens his eyes.  
And then he sees a human figure slowly stepping out of the black mist. Although that guy hasn’t completely shown himself, the reflecting bald head and glasses already revealed his identity.  
Roxy desperately covers her eyes: “Oh Merlin’s beard.”  
Charlie couldn’t refrain from laughing out loud: “I think this is already ridiculous enough.”  
Merlin: “…”

 

4\. Two Merlins  
“Merlin” has a paler skin than Prof. Merlin (and thus more reflective); only the involved ones know that it is due to Roxy’s unversed use of illuminating charm.  
Merlin: “Eggsy, you may have to stay after class for a while. Now, the spell please.”  
Eggsy: “…Okay.”  
Eggsy is screaming “please think of a funny but unoffending image!” in his head, but it is constantly being cut off by the thought “will I get killed by the professor?” In an urgent situation like this, the only image Eggsy can think of is this--  
“Merlin” suddenly grows out a thick, dark beard, and then a huge puff of wildly curling hair on his bald head, and he starts dancing Tarantollegra.  
Merlin: “…”  
Merlin waves his wand, and the Boggart disperses back into black smoke, and is locked into the box. “Well done. Two points for Gryffindor. But you definitely have to stay after class, Eggsy.”

 

5\. Desire  
Eggsy has to doubt his luck because once again he got caught during a night adventure. But, tonight is Harry’s shift, so maybe his luck isn’t that bad after all – or maybe it can even be considered as very good.  
Harry wanted to take him back to the dorm, but he stops when he sees the mirror nearby. Guilt and pity thumping in his heart make his voice softened: “Are you looking for the Mirror of Erised?”  
“Cool name! What is that?”  
Harry then realizes that Eggsy is not looking for the mirror since he misses Lee. He’s simply not satisfied with a peaceful night. Nevertheless, Harry takes him to the mirror.  
Eggsy looks into the mirror, but sees only himself. He turns around with shock and fear, but sees Harry standing just behind him. Instead of explaining, Harry simply encourages him to continue watching.  
Eggsy turns back, and sees a shape slowly appears next to him in the mirror. It is a grown man, his face blurry. However, Eggsy knows his identity by instinct.  
“This is the Mirror of Erised, it shows the desire in your heart.” Eggsy hears Harry’s gentle voice coming from the back.  
“Father…” The vague image makes Eggsy sad. He thinks it might be because father had left him so long so he no longer remembers him clearly.

But Harry cuts off his thoughts. He takes Eggsy’s hand and walks toward the dorm. Harry knows the danger of this mirror very well; he cannot let Eggsy get addicted to an illusion. Instead, he is willing to sacrifice everything to make up the loss of love in Eggsy’s childhood.  
Harry’s palm is firm and warm, and has the temperature that cannot be felt from an illusion. Eggsy tightens their holding hands, and he suddenly feels something. He stops and looks back.  
In the mirror there is a view of two men’s back, but Eggsy knows who they are. They are holding hands like how they are now, and the only difference is that Eggsy is taller, almost as tall as his teacher. They both wear suits and oxfords, any muggle would agree that they are two aristocratic English gentlemen. The older one has an umbrella in his right hand, the same one Harry was holding on the day he knocked on Eggsy’s door when Eggsy was eleven.

Harry: “What’s wrong?”  
Eggsy: “Professor… the image, will it change?”  
Harry: “Of course. The Mirror of Erised shows one’s desire. When the thing you urge for changes, the image will change accordingly.”  
Eggsy doesn’t know what this means, but it doesn’t stop the happiness glowing in his heart. He remembers the image firmly, and says bye to Harry at the door of common room.  
“Goodnight, Professor.”  
“Goodnight, Eggsy. See you tomorrow.”

 

6\. Patronus  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
To his disappointment, a wisp of blue smoke emerges from Eggsy’s wand but disappears in the air very soon. No matter what he thinks of – that time when he and Roxy pulled a prank on Charlie, or the moment when his sister is born – it just doesn’t work.  
He looks at Harry nervously. Although he comes to Harry because he trusts him, he doesn’t want to leave a bad impression.  
“Don’t worry,” Harry says, “I believe Professor Merlin already told you this. This charm has nothing much to do about your ability of using magic, or else you should have done it long time ago, considering the fact that you got Outstandings in all three classes, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts.”  
Not waiting for Eggsy to figure out why Harry knows his performances in all classes, Harry continues to ask: “What are you thinking of when you are practicing the charm, if I may ask?”  
“Errr… Just, y’know, some pranks. I don’t have much from home that is worth remembering. But in school, yeah, the pranks. I felt happy doing them.”  
Harry shakes his head. “This is not enough, Eggsy. ‘Happy’ isn’t enough. Patronus charm needs something that makes you want to thank Merlin from the bottom of your heart whenever you think of it, a memory that you will never forget. Of course, the Merlin here is not referring to your bald Professor Merlin – or should I say, the professor with beard and afro hair?”  
Harry blinks in a playful way, and Eggsy can’t help smiling. He has to admit that it drives away the anxiety brought by his multiple failures. Eggsy takes a deep breath, and once again starts searching memory clips in his brain.

Then he remembers. There is indeed one day that he is sincerely grateful for what happened to him – which is something he has never felt in previous eleven years.  
That day is the day Harry came to him. A noble English gentleman suddenly appeared in a poor neighborhood, and knocked on his door, and walked pass his step-father, and told him he got an offer from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. God bless him, what are the odds that he is the one all these lucky things happened to?  
Until Harry finished explaining to his mother and obliviated his step-father, he was still shocked under this big surprise. However, when Harry asked him would he come with him, he took Harry’s hand without any hesitation. The next second they were in Diagon Alley. Buying required books, selecting wands… It was more like a dream.  
Harry is the reason why he can break away from his old life, live here and make friends and pull pranks. He owes him everything.  
Life here is more than satisfying, and it all started the day Harry came to his door, the day he would never forget, and will be forever grateful for, and it engenders real joy whenever he thinks of it.

Eggsy opens his eyes, and sees Harry looking at him with an encouraging smile. He suddenly feels happiness and power inflating in his body. Furtively wiping off the tears, Eggsy raises his wand firmly.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
A wisp of blue smoke rises, but this time it is not dissipating. More and more smoke comes out of his wand, and gradually converges into a silver blue animal shape. It is a puppy, looks like a pug.  
The happiness brought by charm’s success evaporates in a second. Eggsy was kind of hoping his Patronus to be a mighty strong wolfhound or something.  
But Harry’s eyes are bright. He waves his wand too, “Expecto Patronum.”  
Another silver blue dog appears in the air.  
“Wicked!” Eggsy gains his energy back again. He looks at his professor excitedly, and Harry looks back, smiling. Above them in the air, two Patronuses are chasing one another, leaving traces of blue smoke around Harry and Eggsy.


End file.
